I Hate You Because I Love You
by Red Haired Guitarist
Summary: Kagome and Sango have been attending an all girls high school. It’s the beginning of the school year and Kagome and Sango get expelled! They get sent to another school were there are only guys. What will happen to them?


**Summery: Kagome and Sango have been attending an all girls high school. It's the beginning of the school year and Kagome and Sango get expelled! They get sent to another school were there are only guys. What will happen to them? **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT ME! But I do own this story and the plot. (Laughs evilly)**

**Warnings: Violence (in later chapters), Strong Language, Sexsual content (in later chapters). Consider yourself warned.**

**Just something you should know: There is not feudal era. To all Kikyo and Kagura lovers in this story they're preppy and kinda whorish. Oh also, the "talking" and _'thinking'. _Also this is for _sound effects_.

* * *

**

**I Hate You Because I Love You**

**Chapter 01: Expelled**

It was a rainy day at the all girls high school. The thunder roared & lightning scared almost all the girl except two: Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango shared a dorm. They were the schools trouble makers and guys loved them that's why Kikyo and Kagura hated them.

Next to Kagome's and Sango's room was Kikyo and Kagura. The girls hated each other. Kikyo and Kagura were the slutty bitches of the school. Because whenever any guy came to the school they would be all over him. Kagura and Kikyo were the principles favorite students while Kagome and Sango weren't. The principle practically hated them since they were always making trouble.

Kikyo and Kagura were at their room (being preppy and all) talking about their sissy plan to get kagome and sango kicked out of the school.

"Hey, maybe we should make up a lie about them" Kagura said as she combed her hair.

"That's a stupid idea! STUPID!" kikyo yelled at her.

"Well make them mad and because of their short temper they'll want to fight us!"

"Yeah I guess it's a good idea" Kikyo admitted while putting make-up on "but I don't want to brake a nail" she said as she looked at her big, long, PINK! nails.

**_RING RING!_** The bell rang, it was time for their first class of the day.

Kagome and Sango came out of their room and headed to the cafeteria to get some food. Then they headed to their first class. The bell rang once again which meant the girls were late. When they arrived the teacher looked at them with a mad face.

"Would you care to tell the class" she said in a gentle voice "WHY YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" the teacher exploded.

"Ok" Kagome nodded "Sango would you care to tell the class why we are late again?" Kagome said mocking the teacher.

"Yes, well it all started when…."

**One Hour Passed**

"And so that is why we are late" Sango said to the now sleeping class and teacher.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- ZERO!...ok bye!" Sango and Kagome said as the marched out of the classroom. Then the bell rang. They practically did that to every class they had.

When it was lunch Sango and Kagome didn't eat, they were hanging out where they usually always were. When Kikyo and Kagura came to where they girls were sitting.

"You little bitches better stop talking shit about us!" Kikyo yelled at Sango and Kagome but specially Kagome. Kagura was behind Kikyo.

"Ok. We would never waste out time talking about trash like you sluts are."

"You better watch your back Kagome." Kikyo said menacingly.

"Or else what?" Kagome said laughing.

Then Kikyo got angry and swinged her fist in front of Kagome's face, but Kagome dodged the weak fist.

"Oh, so you want to fight now." Kagome said getting ready to fight Kikyo. Then a bunch of girl began to surround them.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" the girl that surrounded them shouted.

They began to fight. Kikyo was trying to grab hold of Kagome's hair but she couldn't because every time she tried Kagome punched her on the face. Then Kikyo collapsed or should I say got knocked out. Kagura got angry at this and without warning punched Kagome on the face. Kagome lost her balance and fell to the hard cold ground. Sango also got pissed and attacked Kagura and kicked her ass.

The principle saw all the commotion and also detected that they were fighting. She approached the crowd of girls. She saw that Kikyo was on the ground unconscious and that Kagura was bleeding and had bruises all over. The principle gasped.

"Kagome and Sango! You two in my office NOW!" the principle roared.

Kagome and Sango walked towards the office and both of them were thinking in what kind of trouble they were going to get themselves in. They entered the office and sat down on the two gray chairs that were in front of the principles desk. They waited ten minutes until the principle entered the office.

"I just can't believe it. It's the second month you've been at school and you're already in trouble!"

Kagome and Sango kept quiet as they looked at the principle impatiently.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves?" the principle asked.

"Nothing!" Kagome said in a defiant tone of voice. The principle looked over to Sango.

"Ditto!" Sango said bored.

"After what you have done you still are trying to defy me! You almost have broken sixteen or more of the school rules and so you know Kikyo and Kagura had to go to the hospital for all those injuries---….YOU BOTH ARE EXPELLED!" the principle said seriously yet happy.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Sango jumped out of their chairs.

"This weekend you will be transferred to another school so go to your dorms and pack your belongings"

Kagome and Sango left to the direction of their dorm and began to pack their belongings. They just couldn't believe that because of those bitches they had been expelled.

* * *

"InuYasha pass you DOPE! AND QUIT DAYDREAMING!" Miroku yelled trying to wake up InuYasha.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! Here!" InuYasha threw the ball at Miroku.

"What's with you man!"

"Nothing it's just…. I haven't got any sleep with Koga always having a party!"

"Well, I can sleep and a party isn't a party without girls!"

"I don't think you'll ever survive with out girls here!" InuYasha reminded Miroku.

**_RING, RING!_** The bell rang.

"It's the shower bell"

"Yeah, I know…lets go change"

InuYasha and Miroku began to walk to the locker rooms to change to their regular clothes. The bell rang again it was time for their other class which was science.

InuYasha and Miroku began to walk to their class very slowly not wanting to go. When they were half way there the tardy bell rang. When they heard it they began to walk a little bit faster.

Miroku rushed to their classroom so that it would see that he was running to get to class. InuYasha in the other hand walked in like it was nothing.

"YO!" InuYasha said waving his hand to the class and angry teacher.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE AGAIN?" the angry or should I say pissed off teacher screamed.

"'Cuz"

"Just got take your seats" the teacher said frustrated while rubbing his head with the tips of his fingers.

"Ok" Miroku said quickly and in a not caring way.

**5:00 pm**

Miroku yawned as he stretched out his arms. "Thank God it's over!" He knelt down, put his hands together and looked up at the sky in a praying position.

"Stop making a show would ya!" InuYasha looked down at Miroku while still walking.

Miroku got up and catched up with InuYasha. InuYasha's room was 102 and Miroku's was 104. When InuYasha got to his dorm he just jumped on his bed and began to fall asleep. While Miroku was still walking to his dorm.

InuYasha was the only one in his dorm because the year had barely started. So new kids were about to arrive. But poor Miroku wasn't alone; he had Jakotsu in his dorm. Miroku was new to this school so he never knew the people here. Almost everyone talked about this Jakotsu character. Rumors had it he was gay. So Miroku always tried to avoid him, but now he was in his room…

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

"Ahh! Good to be in my dorm!" Miroku said relaxed as he laid down on his bed.

Then Miroku heard the knob turning so he sat up and looked at the door when BANG! it was open. He then saw that it was that gay guy, Jakotsu.

"So this is my room!" Jakotsu said looking around and when he saw Miroku he blushed. "Ahh! So you're in my room…"

"Yea...and?"

"Well, I'm lucky…."

"Why?"

"'Cuz your sexy and hot!"

Miroku got a little nervous when he began walking towards him then stopped.

"I'll do that later!" Jakotsu said winking at Miroku.

Jakotsu began to unpack his things in to the drawers that were left. Miroku didn't care much that he was there as long as he didn't do anything creepy.

Miroku laid down and fell asleep. Jakotsu then got into his pajamas and sat on Miroku's bed then got under the covers with him.

When Miroku woke up he saw Jakotsu snuggled up with him. He screamed loudly.

Miroku then jumped off his bed and ran to InuYasha's room.

---------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

As Miroku was walking to his room he remembered that he had Jakotsu in his room so he turned around and went to InuYasha's room.

**_KNOCK KNOCK!_** Miroku knocked on InuYasha's door

"Mind if I rather stay in your room!" Miroku said to InuYasha/

"Why? Oh! I know! Is it because you're afraid you might get raped?" InuYasha laughed.

"Haha! Very funny!" Miroku said sarcastically and angry as he entered the InuYasha's room.

Sango and Kagome had already packed their things. They were only waiting until someone would come into their room and tell them when they were leaving.

"I still can't believe we got…….EXPELLED!" Sango said in a confused and worried face.

"Yeah, I know…..for something like that, it would be a suspension or something" Kagome said angrily.

"I know why we got expelled for something like this"

"What…"

"Well you do know that Kagura and Kikyo are the principles favorite students out of the school…."

"And…"

"Well…maybe she got mad at us for kicking their slutty, whore, hooker…..asses" Sango got frustrated.

"Yeah, you're right and you have a point….plus the principle doesn't even like us."

"Yeah!"

"Well….whatever…..what is done, is done…."

"I guess so…"

"Good night, Sango."

"Good night, Kagome" And so, Kagome and Sango fell asleep.

**6:30 am**

**Speaker:** Kagome Higurashi and Sango to my office NOW!

The same message started to repeat over and over until Kagome woke up. She then got up took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and woke up Sango.

"Hey, Sango! Wake up!" Kagome whispered harshly to Sango while shaking her.

"Huh! WHAT!" Sango woke up. She then headed to the shower. Sango hummed while she finished taking a shower. She then got dressed.

**Speaker:** KAGOME HIGURASHI AND SANGO HIMESHI COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!...oh and also bring your belongings.

"Well….you heard her" Sango said.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their stuff and began to walk towards the principle's office.

When they arrived there was an old guy talking to the principle. Kagome knocked on the principle's door.

"Come in" the principle said "ok, this is your new principle he will be taking you to the new school you were assigned to! OK!"

"Nice to meet you" Kagome and Sango said.

"Nice to meet you too, girls" he said "Well, shall we get going?"

He stood up and led the girls into a school bus. Where there were fifteen kids. But what they thought was weird was that they were all guys!

* * *

**I'm done…yay! Please let me know what you think of my story plz…I'll up date as soon as I can…..but I would want to know whats your opinion is first…to see if I should continue or not. Just go to that button that sais GO...lol**


End file.
